What The Night Has In Store
by propinatio
Summary: Set after season 4. Merlin goes to find Gwaine at the Tavern, but Gwaine seems to have got himself in trouble, and the night has only just started. So what else does it have in store for Merlin? And who will he run into? Warning: Whump
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was cleaning up the king's dinner, and getting ready to leave for the night. Arthur sat at his desk looking over important documents with a furrowed brow.

"Merlin." Merlin turned at his name. Arthur was still focused on the parchment as he spoke, "Where's Gwaine?"

Merlin didn't reply and waited until Arthur glanced up questioningly. When he caught the prat's eyes he raised an eyebrow, Arthur chuckled at the response.

"Right, stupid question. The tavern." He chuckled to himself again looking back over his desk. Merlin finished cleaning the table with a smile on his face and moved to leave.

"Merlin, can you get him for me?" Merlin nodded, "Just send him up and you're free for the rest of the evening." Merlin's smile grew. He could study one of the new books he had taken from the secret room in the library.

"Certainly, your highness." Merlin performed an exaggerated bow, with a cheeky smirk on his lips. Arthur huffed at his servant, trying to hide a smile as he watched him leave.

Merlin made his way to the kitchens to drop off the plates, and strode out the castle to the tavern. Outside he could hear the drunken ramblings of many people, he opened the door slowly and was hit with the stench of mead and sweaty men. He moved through the tables, dodging wild limbs and tankards, and made it safely to the bar.

"What'll ya have?" the barkeep, who was a rugged man from having to deal with the drunkards, asked roughly. Merlin just shook his head, "I'm just looking for someone." The barkeep grunted and moved off to a paying customer leaving Merlin to turn around and search out Gwaine with his eyes. He heard him before he saw him; he was in the back corner laughing loudly. Merlin saw the men at the table near Gwaine insult the knight. Gwaine just laughed them off, which made the men angrier. Deciding that he could stop Gwaine doing something stupid he moved toward him.

"MERLIN!" Gwaine yelled, standing up as he approached. "Drink with me!" He picked up his tankard and downed what was in it. Merlin took it from Gwaine's hand when he was finished, "Can't. We need to go." He grasped the man's arm and tried to pull him away. Gwaine pulled his arm away, "But you just got here!" He pouted at Merlin, failing once more at looking innocent.

"Gwaine, seriously." Merlin crossed his arms, trying to get through to the drunk. Gwaine raised a hand, "You haven't met my friends, Merlin!" He waved his arm indicating the table of men who had been insulting him, they still looked quite cross. Gwaine dragged Merlin in front of the men.

"Guys! This is Merlin!" Gwaine said over his shoulder. Merlin smiled hesitantly at the men who glared back.

"That man right there," Gwaine started, unaware of the tension, pointing to the biggest of the lot, "just said that I was uncouth! Uncouth! Big words for a little man!" Gwaine laughed loudly, right in Merlin's ear as he leaned on his back. "And then, Merlin, and then, before you came I was just about to say that's not what your mother said!" Gwaine laughed aloud. The large man stood up, Merlin gulped at the size of him.

Gwaine was still laughing at his own joke as the other men rose. Merlin turned to Gwaine grabbed his arm roughly and started to pull him to the door, "Dammit, Gwaine." He hissed. He was stopped from moving by an arm in front of his chest. He followed the arm with his eyes and looked at the large man.

"Where do you think you're going, _Merlin_?" he mocked, sounding sober, as the other men started to chuckle at Merlin's expression. He opened his mouth repeatedly, trying to find an explanation. He looked over to Gwaine in his grasp that was falling asleep against him. He glanced back at the big man, "You look like you could use some help. Let us help you."

The men started to advance, "No, no. It's fine really. I do this all the time. Really, go back to your drinks." Merlin blabbed on, trying to walk away and pull Gwaine, which was proving to be rather difficult. A man had taken Gwaine's right arm and swung it over his shoulder, Merlin copied and led him outside. Once they hit the cool night air, Merlin sighed in relief. He pushed Gwaine's arm off and waited for the other man to do the same. He held his hands out to catch the knight but the man just turned and sat him up against the wall of the tavern.

Gwaine mumbled something and started to snore. Merlin watched him, smiling fondly. He walked forward to pick him up when someone blocked his path. The man who had helped with Gwaine was smiling wickedly down at him. Merlin turned around and saw that the other men had surrounded him in a circle outside the tavern. He could just picture Arthur behind the men giving Merlin a sarcastic slow clap at his predicament.

The large man stepped forward; he was obviously the ringleader of this little gang. "He insulted me."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that but –"

"Oh, your sorry?" The man stepped forward threateningly. Merlin just nodded, not trusting his voice. "I think he should apologize. Or are you doing it for him?" Merlin nodded again, the men chuckled together. "Then you can accept his punishment."

Merlin paled. He glanced at the men around realising he couldn't use magic. It was too public. Anybody could walk out of the tavern and see. Plus they weren't drunk; if they managed to get away they would remember his face. And his name.

_Dammit Gwaine!_

He looked up; the leader was taller than he was about the size of Percival. He had stepped closer while Merlin was looking for an escape. Merlin opened his mouth to say something when he saw the man nod at something over his shoulder.

He turned and saw the fist too late. It hit him right in the left temple and he crumpled to the ground.

He woke up feeling sluggish. He could smell dirt. He opened his eyes and blinked to clear his vision. He heard voices and glanced up at them. The men from the tavern were a few feet away, discussing something. Merlin tried to sit up and realised he was in the forest as his hands touched the leaves littering the ground. He groaned as his head pounded painfully. He raised his left hand to his temple and felt something wet. He brought his hand to his face to see blood smeared across his fingers.

He struggled to get up as he heard the men move closer. A boot pressed down on his back forcing him roughly in to the forest floor. The men laughed loudly. The boot moved under his shoulder and rolled him over.

"Wakey wakey, sunshine." One of the men mocked him, their laughter renewed as the stared down at Merlin. The boot kept nudging him. He tried to roll away but was awarded with a sharp kick to his side. He closed his eyes, the men started to move around him.

He felt his arms being pulled and he was yanked to his feet. He wobbled slightly and looked at the leader. He smiled and lashed out with his fist. Merlin was winded by the punch straight to his stomach. The two men holding his arms kept him standing as the leader used Merlin as a punching bag. He didn't cry out or anything or fight back. He couldn't use his magic. Men were standing all round and they would run away and tell Arthur.

The beating went on as Merlin's skin under his tunic slowly turned purple. The leader was getting bored and tired. A man behind him called out, the others looked to him and started laughing. The leader turned from Merlin and walked away from him.

While he wasn't being hit he tried to assess the damage, he probably had a few bruised ribs, countless bruises plus the head injury, which meant a concussion. He wasn't paying attention to the men around him until he felt the large man in front of him. He kept his head down but glanced up through his lashes.

There was a horrible smirk on his face, worse than Morgana's, which promised endless amounts of pain. The man turned, tossed something between his hands and rolled his shoulders. The other men had started egging him on, cheer for blood. Merlin paled further.

The man swung his body round. Merlin only had a second to witness the massive branch in his hands before it smacked him across his chest. The crack echoed in the quiet woods. Merlin cried out in pain and fell to the floor. He tried to inhale yet the pain was too intense. He curled into a ball as the men started laughing. He closed his eyes against the pain. He heard the branch swinging in the air again. It hit his already bruised left side. He opened his eyes, looking at the leaves, wishing it would end. He shakily pushed himself up on his right elbow, his left tucked around his chest. He glanced up as a large fist came and smacked his left temple again. He collapsed.

He closed his eyes as his whole body ached. He wished to go home. He wished someone would help him. What if they left him here? He couldn't heal himself. He hadn't learnt healing magic yet. He could die here. Alone. And then the tears started.

* * *

_Men. So damn loud. _She glided through the forest to the sounds. She still retained her regal walk after all her time spent in the forest. In her hovel. She was silent as she moved over the leaves and branches. The noises grew. She could hear them egging someone on. She huffed at the thought. Then she heard a crack and a piercing cry. She stopped as she heard laughter. She started moving again, slower, stealthier, as she got closer.

She saw a group of men standing in a rough circle. There was the largest brute in the middle with two other men. There were seven men, not including the ones inside the circle. They were all looking at the ground near the leader. She looked and gasped at the figure curled on them, gasping for air. The brute swing a branch down on the figure and they cried out again. She stayed away, judging the possible courses of action. Her train of thought stopped when the figure tried to get up and was slammed to the ground by a fist to the head.

She saw red. She stalked forward menacingly. The leader glanced up as she strode forward. The hood of her cloak partially covered her face yet her scowl was visible. She stretched her right arm out as the men turned to face her. She saw them back away, she twisted her hand and flicked her wrist at the leader. He was flung back through the darkened woods a dull thud was heard. The other men had turned and run away, not wanting to face the witch's wrath.

Morgana was tempted to go after them but the man on the ground gasped heavily. She quickly rushed forward and knelt down beside him. He was lying in the foetal position his head tucked into his chest, blocking his face for her view. She reached out a hand to his shoulder he flinched away from the contact. She tentatively placed her hands on his dark hair.

"Líhtan sé bréostwærc." She saw the man relax and his gasping calm to deep ragged breathing. She let out an involuntary sigh and watched as the man continued to breath.

His breath still hitched when his chest expanded. She looked down at her hands to see them stroking his hair. Her hands threaded in his hair, an action that felt scarily familiar. The man began to stir under her fingers. She shuffled back as he stretched out, stopping when the pain was too much. He carefully unfolded himself and rolled on to his back. His eyes were closed but they didn't need to be opened for her to know who he was.

Merlin's eyes fluttered open as he enjoyed the brief respite from pain. He stared at the forest canopy. He started when he heard someone moving beside him. His body instinctively started shaking. He waited for the beating. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes. He glanced over at Morgana, kneeling beside him.

She stayed silent as she watched him. Their eyes connected, the blue that pulled her apart yet made her feel whole were not filled with loathing and disgust as she expected. They were soft, unguarded, like the way he used to look at her when he thought she didn't see. His lips quirked into the most genuine, and dare she think it _loving_, smile she had seen. He lay there smiling at her like his every wish had come true.

"M…Morgana." He whispered hoarsely, the softness in his eyes never fading. "Thank you."

She shuffled closer, "Why?" His eyes never left hers. She flinched when she felt something touch her hand. She looked down to see his right hand shakily cover her left. She glanced at him through her lashes, questioning the man before her. He had always surprised her, yet this was impossible. He was thanking her after all she'd done.

"Why? I hurt you. Why are you thanking me?" She was so confused. She had turned Merlin against Arthur; hurt him countless times, yet he was thanking her. They must have hit his head harder than she thought. His hand squeezed hers as he let out a harsh chuckle.

"I hurt you as well." Her eyes widened, remembering the poison. She started to pull away but Merlin's hand tugged her closer. "Stay." He whispered the plea as his eyes closed. She watched the smile disappear as his face scrunch up in pain. Coughs began to wrack his body. A small trail of blood began to seep from the corner of his mouth.

She pulled her hand from his and placed it on his cheek. His coughing began to subside at her touch. She felt him lean into her touch. A sad smile grew on her face. She moved her thumb to wipe away the blood from his mouth. She removed her hand to clean it; she looked down her now red thumb. His blood lazily wound its way down her thumb as she stared at it in wonder. His blood was on her hands. Merlin's blood was on her hands. She stroked her thumb across her dress to remove the blood. Her thumb was now clean but to her it was still coated in his blood.

She looked at his now still form, her hands reaching out to grasp his face. He stirred at the touch and opened his eyes. The clear blue was now hazy with pain. Her thumbs unconsciously caressed his face, recalling memories. His hands rose to touch hers. She leant softly into his palm, as a heart-breaking smile was once again placed on his face. His hand moved up until his index finger touched her temple.

_Morgana._

She jumped harshly at the whisper in her head, her hands clutching the fabric on her thighs. She looked at Merlin in shock, his hand still hanging in the air. His hand started to drop as he closed his eyes at her rejection. She clutched his wrist and brought his hand to her face, his eyes filling with hope as they opened.

_Morgana. _Merlin's voice whispered, causing a small shiver to run through her.

_Merlin? _She shook her head at the stupid question, looking at him with a fond smile. He returned her smile, tiredly.

_Please stay. I don't want to be alone. _Her hand tightened around his wrist. _I don't want to die alone._

"Merlin…"

_Morgana. _He cut her off, his voice stronger in her mind. _Thank you, for taking away the pain, chasing them off and staying with me. It's nice to be with a friend. _

A disbelieving sob escaped her throat, "We're not friends, Merlin." She said it as a simple fact watching as he minimally shook his head.

_Then leave. _It was a challenge, one she couldn't complete. To leave him, Merlin, knowing that his blood would forever be on her hands was not something she could do. When she didn't reply or move away his hand dropped to her cheek. _It's nice to be with a friend, but you're more than that. Better. _

She looked away from his eyes, a blush creeping on her cheeks. His knuckles brushed her reddened cheek. _I never told you enough how beautiful you are. _

Her hands released his wrist falling on to her lap, her eyes drawn to her hands fiddling with her dress. His hand moved up under her eye and wiped something away. She brought her right hand up to her other cheek and realised she was crying.

_I never answered your question. _His voice so much softer than before, she was straining to hear it. She met his eyes in confusion, trying to remember what she had asked.

_Thank you for being with me as I die. _Another sob escaped her throat as more tears leaked from her green eyes. _Please take my body back to Camelot. _His eyes were closed now. His breath became shallower, until his chest no longer rose.

"No. Merlin? Merlin!" His hand slipped off her cheek and fell to the forest floor. She leant over him, her hands coming to his face. "Merlin!" She shook him softly, her hands moving to his shoulders, hoping to rattle him awake. She stopped and brought her hands to her face, hiding her grief. She pulled her head back and stared at her hands. She could hit herself. She had magic. She could save him.

She took a few deep breaths and placed her left hand on his forehead, the other gently on his stomach.

"Þurhhæle sé sárslege ond ácumendlicnes þes mann fram ærdéaþ"

She felt her magic pull from her core and move through her hands into Merlin's body. She closed her eyes as she began to feel the drain. She followed her magic as it wound through his body, feeling the wounds and knitting everything back together. Her magic started to wan, she pushed harder. A sweat started to break out on the back of her neck as she pushed her magic further. She felt the wounds healing but he still didn't move. Then she felt something. Her magic moved, without her command. She tried to rein it in but she felt something stronger pulling it away. She felt so tried and gave up trying to control her magic. She felt her mind move along the current of her magic until it hit something. She tentatively allowed her magic to push against this barrier inside Merlin's mind.

Her eyes shot open as the barrier broke. It was weak and the power inside surged out. She looked down and into Merlin's golden eyes. She felt her mouth drop open. Merlin's looked towards the sky and took a deep breath. As he inhaled his eyes closed and Morgana felt her magic retreat, however her hands did not. Her right hand had moved up to his chest, feeling it rise and fall evenly.

She let out an incredulous huff of laughter. She had done it, well partially. She closed her eyes and leant back on her heels. Her hands came up to her face, scrubbing it to keep her awake.

She looked towards the dark sky, wondering what else the night had in store. She looked down, to see Merlin sitting up gazing at her. They stayed there a while, so many questions running through their minds, both scared to break the silence.

Morgana's eyes roamed his face as he hiccupped suddenly. Blood erupted from his mouth, he brought his hands up to clean it away, but Morgana's got there first. He stared at her as she focused on wiping away the blood on his chin. Her eyes moved up to meet his shocked at how close they now were. Merlin moved his head forward and connected their lips in a chaste kiss.

Their eyes stayed open as he pulled back, suddenly afraid of what she would do. Morgana leant forward and joined their lips again. She closed her eyes as Merlin closed his. She darted her tongue out to slide across his lower lip. She pulled away abruptly, a giggle on her lips. Merlin raised an eyebrow at her behavior, as she tried to cover her laugh.

"You…" She broke down, composed herself and tried again, a smile tugging at her lips. "You taste like blood." She stated seriously, until her smile broke out and she began giggling. Merlin started to chuckle too.

"Nearly dying can do that." She sobered immediately. She rose slowly, leaving Merlin sitting on the scattered leaves.

"Well?" She asked, her hands on her hips, her lips pursed. Looking like the Lady Morgana once more.

"Well what?" He watched her, amused at her behavior.

"Are you coming?" She asked over her shoulder as she began to walk away. Merlin scrambled up, "Hey. Slow down! I nearly died!"

"Pity." She continued to walk through the forest, hearing Merlin stumble along. She was caught by surprise when she felt an arm wind around her waist, pulling her back against a warm body.

"You're lying." He whispered in her ear, holding her tightly against his body.

"I am." She relaxed back into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good." He turned her around in his arms. "You know what? We're even now."

She raised an eyebrow at the manservant, "How?"

"Well, you saved me just then. And I saved you when you fell down the stairs." He had a smug grin on his face. She needed to get rid of it.

"Doesn't count when you push them down the stairs." A smirk twisted her lips.

He bent down and kissed the smirk from her face. "Yes, but you did stick a snake in my neck?"

"You poisoned me."

"You took over Camelot! TWICE!" They were further apart now, glaring at each other. A smug smirk was painted on her face at the mention of her reign as Queen.

Merlin stalked towards her, she tried to move back but found herself stuck to the ground.

He stopped an inch from her and put his mouth near her ear, not touching her. "And who would have been your king, my Queen?"

She shivered at the tone of his voice, wondering when this servant had become so bold. He drew an inch away and observed her emotions.

"You." She whispered as she brought her lips to his, kissing him. Her king. Merlin.

"You still taste like blood." She whispered against his lips, causing them to break down in giggles, leaning on each other like school children. She collected herself, grabbed his hand and pulled him after her.

"Where are we going?"

"To get you cleaned up," she stated, "And I can't ravish you if you taste like blood." She glanced over her shoulder, expecting to see Merlin blushing like a girl. Instead he strode forward, until he was overtaking her, dragging her behind him.

"As my Queen commands."

* * *

**AN: One-shot that just came to me. I love Merlin, but there's just something about seeing him vulnerable that is great to write about. If I feel it, there may be a second chapter (M rating). But for know there's this. Tell me what you think!**

**I'm probably taking my frustrations at not being at Comic-Con out on Merlin. But there was a silver lining to the whump.**

Spells:

1) Relieve the pain

2) Heal the wounds and bring this man from death


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin... Bugger.**

* * *

Merlin shoved her against the wall, his lips attacking her neck and his hands delving into her hair.

"Merlin." She mumbled trying to push him back. He raised his head and leant forward to kiss her lips. He stopped when her hand covered his lips, pushing him back slightly. He raised an eyebrow at her, unable to ask around her hand.

"You still taste like blood." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Here. Drink." She ordered her eyes flashing gold as a cup flew from the table into her left hand. Merlin stepped back, taking the cup and downing it quickly. He chucked the cup over his shoulder and swooped down to press his lips against hers. She moaned at the contact.

"Better?" He uttered against her lips.

"Much." She pulled his head down to hers roughly. Her tongue battled his. Merlin pressed her back against the wall of her hovel, his body covering her small frame. His hands moved down her sides and began bunching her skirts. She shivered as her legs were slowly exposed to the cold night air. She jumped slightly when his hands touched her skin. He pulled her left thigh up and hitched it around his waist. He repeated the action with her right leg and lifted her against the wall.

He pushed himself against her, eliciting a moan. Her hands had made their way under his tunic and journeyed over his hidden muscles. She pulled away from his lips and looked him dead in the eyes, "I'm still furious at you."

"Yes, I can tell." He deadpanned looking down at their position. "Why don't you show me just how _furious_ you are?"

"You're infuriating."

"You're devious." He whispered in her ear. He delighted in her shiver as his breath ghosted over her skin.

"Servant." She whispered back.

"Witch."

"Sorcerer." She hissed and bit his ear. He pulled back from her, his blue eyes dark and full of fire.

"Warlock." She shivered at the tone of his voice. He surged forward and thrust his tongue in her mouth. She rolled her hips against his. He bucked forward and held her tightly against the wall. Her black dress felt unreasonably warm and tight under his hands, which were caressing her sides. She moaned when they came up to cup her breasts through the fabric.

Merlin moved his hands underneath her and pulled her off the wall. He stumbled toward the bed and fell back pulling Morgana with him. Morgana straddled him on the bed. She glanced down at the man beneath her. His lips were deliciously swollen, his hair sticking out in every direction and he looked utterly delectable. His hands were resting lightly on her hips as he watched the woman above him.

"Too many clothes." She mumbled under her breath. She placed her hands on the hem of his tunic before moving them to rest on his chest, she sat back on his thighs. He raised an eyebrow at her, still lying prone beneath her. "Show me, almighty _Warlock, _just how gifted you truly are."

He sat up, his forehead rested against hers. Her jade eyes watched his lips move as words of the Old Religion fell from his tongue. His voice was deeper than she believed possible and she heard his desire. Her eyes met his as they burnt a brilliant gold, shining in the dark hovel. She shivered as she felt the cold air touched her bare skin. He kept his eyes on her as his hands slithered up her sides to cup her breasts. She gasped at the feeling of his calloused hands on her skin. Her own hands moved tentatively over his naked chest.

His hands continued to massage her as she gasped and brought their lips together again. Merlin groaned when she pressed herself fully against him. His hands dropped back to her hips and he marvelled in the soft body that pressed sensuously against his. His hips bucked up both groaned at the skin on skin contact, relishing the feeling without clothing. He felt the passion in her kiss and returned it with fervour. He rolled them over on the bed so he hovered above her.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, he was aching, throbbing, to be inside her. He could tell she wanted the same thing, but he needed to hear her beg. He kissed her roughly as his right hand travelled down her side, over her left thigh and back up to where she craved it.

Her head fell back against the bed when his hand casually touched her aching centre. Her eyes looked back at Merlin and saw him smirking down at her. She was about to reply with a snarky comment when he started to push his finger inside her. Her body arched enticingly under his.

"Do you want this, Morgana?" He whispered teasingly in her ear, as he brought his chest down upon hers, relishing the feeling of her breasts heaving against him. "How long has it been since someone touched you like this, Morgana?" She was unable to reply as his finger slowly thrust into her. She shivered at his words.

"How do you feel knowing that I'm making you feel such _pleasure_?" He added another finger at the last word. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Her hands fisted in his hair at the sensations her created in her body. "Answer me, Morgana." He ordered.

She opened her eyes and looked in his, the blue from his eyes had completely disappeared, and only lust remained. "Good." She moaned out then gasped as he thrust roughly with his fingers.

"Only good? I might as well stop." He began pulling his fingers slowly from her.

"Don't stop!" He smirked down at her and fully removed his fingers. She scowled up at him but opened her mouth when she felt him poised at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly. She looked up in his eyes. She was startled at the genuine concern she saw in his eyes, this was the boy she used to know, used to love. After all he'd been through this night, the past couple years, he still cared enough about her to ask. She smiled softly at him and nodded. He returned the smile and bent to give her a chaste kiss.

"Good, cause I've wanted this for too long now." He told her honestly, his lips moving over hers. He pulled his face away to watch her expression as he slowly entered her. Her eyes closed and her nails dug into his shoulders at the pain, it had been too long. She took a deep breath when he was fully inside her as she adjusted to the sensations.

His head dropped on to her chest at the feeling of being inside the beautiful woman he had always wanted. His head rose with every breath she took. He kissed her skin softly.

Morgana rolled her hips slowly. Merlin groaned. A delighted smirk settled on her lips as she repeated the action. Merlin's hand rested firmly on her abdomen as he pushed himself up to look at her.

"You keep doing that and this will be over very quickly." She smirked at him playfully and rolled her hips again. He growled at her through his clenched teeth. He pulled out of her and slammed back in. She shuddered and moaned at the sensations. He continued to slowly thrust into her, delighting in the moans she gave off. He slowed down, causing her to scowl.

"Say my name." He whispered as he slowly moved back inside her. She shook her head and wriggled about, wanting him to move faster. "Say it." She shook her head in defiance once more. He smirked back at her then. She was oddly turned on at Merlin's dark side and was hopeful she was the only one to see it.

He pulled out and moved faster into her. "Say it!" He growled at her every time he entered her again. She had thrown her head back on the pillows and her moans grew in volume as she climbed to her peak. She could feel every part of Merlin as he entered her. Her hands traced his chest and occasionally ran through his hair. She felt his muscles strain under her hands and the sweat staining his skin.

She gasped as Merlin changed the angle hitting a spot that caused her legs to tighten around him, keeping him close. He kept pounding into that spot as she gasped.

"M… Me…" She moaned out, stopping herself from saying his name.

"Say it!" He ordered.

"MERLIN!" She cried out as she climaxed. Her body taut as the feeling of euphoria washed over her. Her body arched off the bed. She fell back once the feeling passed through her. Merlin's pace increased as he thrust a few more times before his own climax hit.

"Morgana!" He moaned into her neck. Her hands came to wrap around him, holding him against her as they both basked in the after glow. He softly kissed her neck, trailing kisses up to her lips.

She looked into his face and brushed the hair from his forehead. He bent down to kiss her again.

"You're beautiful." He breathed against her lips. "Always have been, and always will be." She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Merlin." He chuckled at her reply.

"Anytime." He said seductively, giving her a wink. She laughed with him. He rolled to the side and pulled her with him. She placed her head against his chest, both hands winding around his waist. She felt him kiss her hair lovingly.

"Thank you, for saving me." Her hand traced patterns over his pale chest. She kissed his chest, unable to reply with words. She didn't know what had possessed her to help the man next to her, her former enemy? What was he now?_  
_

"What happens now?"

"Well, I was thinking we could sleep." He said lightly. She smacked his chest playfully and pushed herself up on her elbow. He sighed at her unimpressed look and pulled her into a hug. "Just sleep, Morgana. We'll sort it out in the morning. We both need rest." She nodded and rested her head back on his chest. She breathed and snuggled closer to the warmth of his body.

She couldn't go back to hating him now, not after the feelings he managed to ignite within her. She yawned quietly and settled down to sleep. Things would be clearer tomorrow. Hopefully.

* * *

**AN: So, here it is. Chapter number two. And the smut. Good old Mergana smut. **

**This is the first smut I've written, so feedback would be nice, for my other stories... ;)**

**Review, tell me what you think. I might continue with this. Depends when the plot bunnies attack. **


End file.
